


Dreams of a Broken Wing

by MadelineL



Series: Lotor Gets His Wings Clipped [2]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe because 'Lion Force' is literally nothing in existence
Genre: AU of AU, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadelineL/pseuds/MadelineL
Summary: AU of my AU, Broken Wing. What would happen if Allura woke up, and found out all the interactions she had with Lotor had been merely a dream?





	Dreams of a Broken Wing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story that only makes sense if you have read Broken Wing up through chapter 11. It takes place right after that, so if you have not read up until there, it won't make sense!
> 
> If you have read up to there, a recap...
> 
> spoilers spoilers spoilers spoilers spoilers spoilers spoilers spoilers spoilers 
> 
>  
> 
> After an intense "bonding" happened with mutual satisfaction post battle, Allura suggested they have a marriage alliance. Then she discovered Lotor had a harem. They argued about it, he aggravated his wound, and was administered a drug to knock him out. She decided to move him up to the royal wing for safety, and fell asleep cuddled next to him...

The first thing Allura was aware of was being cold. She was laying on her side, and it had made her arm almost completely numb. Leaning on her other hand, she took in a deep breath to try and calm herself and stand up.

The room she was in was dark, and smelled musty and moldy. There was no indication where she was or how she had even arrived here. The princess pushed herself to stand, and made her way to the dim light coming from under the door. She felt around, but there was no handle she could find.

Minutes passed by as she began to get frantic. When she heard footsteps walking on the other side of the door, she bolted across the room and braced her back against the wall.

The door slid open, and she blinked, trying to adjust to the bright light in the hallway. When her eyes finally grew accustomed, she realized where she was. _Doom._ _She was in a dungeon in the_ _depths of the_ _castle on Doom._

It was then that Allura realized a terrible truth; everything that had happened with Lotor had been merely a dream. His injury, their budding understanding and relationship, his changes and their upcoming peaceful alliance… it had all been a fabrication of her imagination.

Her eyes began to fill with tears. Lotor was standing in the doorway. He looked as he always had, he even had on that bat helm of his. He strode towards her, clearly healthy and without any wounds.

Allura screamed when he grew closer to her. He seemed undeterred. Terror flooded her veins as she realized how utterly helpless she was now that everything that had happened between them was completely undone.

She slid away from him along the wall. He followed her.

“Allura….”

She screamed again, drowning him out.

Hot tears ran down her cheeks at the life she had lost. She couldn’t even tell if the Lotor she had began to love was based on the real him, or a wonderful imaginary prince her mind had conjured up to replace the reality of his brutal ways. Either way, he had been fake and now she was stuck in the real Lotor’s dungeon, alone and under his power. She had no idea what he would do to her, and she was so close to King Zarkon…

Lotor grabbed her wrist, and she was about to scream again when she was pulled into his arms.

“Allura, please, calm down, I won’t hurt you.”

“Let me go, you beast!” she spat out. He sighed in response.

“Is this really how you always felt about me, my beautiful battle lioness?”

She stilled at his words. That was what he called her in the dream. The real Lotor could not possibly know to say that to her.

Allura felt him petting her hair, and he was speaking softly to her.

“Please, my sweet, please stop crying. I know you had that dream of me hurt in your castle. We both did. It was Haggar’s doing, but I don’t think she realized what would really happen.”

The princess tried to blink away the tears. _It had been a… shared dream?_

“I… I thought I had lost you,” she croaked out in a rough voice as she once again felt her eyes watering, and clutched at the fabric across his chest.

“No, absolutely not. I am here for you and I always will be, my sweet.”

There was movement at the door, and a voice she expected to never hear again.

“Sire, someone’s coming, and very quickly. We need to leave,” Allura heard Torzak say. How did she know about the captain in the real world? She had only ever known him in that dream!

“Go secure my ship, we need to get out of here,” Lotor said and she heard Torzak start running down the hall. “Come, Allura, we need to get you out of here. Things are not going to end well for either of us if we stay.”

They broke apart and were rushing for the door, hand in hand, when a shadow overtook the entrance to the hallway. They were too late.

King Zarkon’s tall frame filled most of the doorway. Lotor pushed Allura behind him and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. The protective action confirmed any possible questions she had about that dream being real or not.

“Well, well, well… I saw what happened in that houseplay, you little whelp. I made Haggar give me a rundown, and imagine how _not_ _at all_ shocked I was when it turned out you flat out betrayed me and all of the Drule Empire. For some reason I had been under the impression you wouldn’t commit treason for a piece of ass, but here we all are.” His demonic scowl made her blood run cold.

“An impossible situation given to me in that dream, Father, but as you can see I have acquired Arus on my own with a bit of help from Haggar’s magic. I’m confident the princess is more than willing to stand by her agreements with me. So now we can move forward with a marriage alliance and-” Lotor said before Zarkon interrupted him.

“And what, you’ll go off and rule Arus, play house more before plotting my demise from behind Voltron? I think not. You’ve shown me when given half a chance, you’ll pick the route that gets you near her bed no matter the cost. All the more convenient if you can play at defying me for her trust. That seems to have been a goal of yours right under my nose for quite some time now, hasn’t it? Admitting to your past transgressions against the empire while you happened to be asleep doesn’t absolve you of your crimes, my idiot son. No, you’re going to pay for all your treasonous acts,” Zarkon spat out as he moved towards them.

Everything occurred so fast Allura barely could understand what happened. Lotor unsheathed his sword and pulled her along with him as he started to run sideways away from Zarkon, circling the room. When there was a clear path to the door, he shoved her towards it. She ran, and heard swords clashing against one another right behind her. She stumbled into the empty hallway and turned around. It was hard to see into the room, and she heard a yell from Lotor and a thump.

Relief flooded her when her drule prince backed into the hallway and slammed the door shut, locking it. Allura realized what must have happened; he had managed to overcome Zarkon, probably by a hit or shove into the wall. He had Zarkon’s sword in his other in his hand, and dropped it to the floor with a clatter.

There was a roar inside the room, and banging on the door. Allura moved next to Lotor and clutched at his arm. The banging didn’t abate for several minutes.

She looked up at him. A myriad of emotions played across his face. She moved her hand from his arm to down into his hand, and he glanced down at her. Relief flooded his gaze when their eyes met, and he smiled at her. Tears once again filled her eyes.

Lotor sheathed his sword, and put that hand on her cheek. She put hers against his, and leaned into his hand as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, his hands pulled out of hers, and moved them to her waist. Allura found herself lifted up and pressed against the wall next to the cell door. He had pushed her legs apart and around his hips, and his lips were on hers. She was briefly reminded of when such an act had felt so real inside the illusion, but the train of thought was lost as she opened her mouth in response to his.

The kiss was overwhelming. He was full of adrenaline from the fight with his father, and it barely took any encouragement with her tongue against his before she felt him grinding against her.

Allura’s body was overheated, she just wanted to rip off the flight suit, but they were in the middle of a hallway… in the dungeons… and on Doom. The princess managed to pull his head back from hers by tugging on his hair.

“Lotor,” she gasped as she tried to catch her breath, “we can’t stay here. We need to make it to your ship, remember?”

He laughed.

“Oh, that’s not necessary now. The throne is mine,” he purred as he began to suck at her neck before speaking again.

“Perhaps we should conceive the first of our heirs here and now, on the ashes of the former regime, my darling Queen?” he asked into her ear before moving to slowly lick across her throat.

The thought and his action sent a wave of electricity through her body. If Zarkon was locked in a cell in the dungeon, Lotor would have control over everything. He could have the former king killed, and nobody would even know. The thought an assassination started to make her incredibly uneasy, but also relieved. Regardless, Doom was now his… and through their marriage, hers.

“N-no, Lotor, please… not here,” she breathed, hoping he would acquiesce.

He hummed against her skin, holding her body still against his.

“I suppose we could find someplace better…perhaps the throne might be the ideal place,” he said with a nonchalant-ness she could not believe with such a suggestion!

“Lotor, please… I’ve only just woken from that dream. I need time to adjust. My pilots won’t understand if we don’t wait for everything. _Please_ ,” she started to beg at the end.

He pulled back to look at her. His hand caressed her hair, and then ran the back of his fingers along her cheek and down her chin.

“It would probably be better to settle my ascension to the throne before dealing with a marriage…,” he trailed off, and Allura realized she might be hurting him. With him being uninjured, the only reasons to wait to consummate their relationship would be to adhere to stuffy forms of propriety they had already been mostly ignoring. A wanton thrill of throwing away such propriety and doing whatever she wanted for the first time in her life, and with _him_ , flooded her stomach. The princess decided then and there she was done with doing what everyone else told her to.

“Lotor, take me to your bedroom,” she said with authority and watched as his eyes flashed and a grin covered his face.

“As my battle lioness commands,” he said through his smirk.

 

–

 

Allura giggled as Lotor softly dropped her onto his bed. She was surprised when he didn’t immediately pounce on her. Instead, he turned and grabbed a data pad from a small nearby table and started typing away on it, completely ignoring her.

The prince’s inner chamber was dimly lit, mostly coloring in blacks and reds, a splash of blue here and there on some ornamentation or other. The dark walls ate the shadows, making the room feel almost endless. The long, dark curtains being drawn along one wall shut didn’t help. A glass case was on another wall, with glittering trophies inside. They mostly seemed to be aviation themed. Trinkets and personal possessions she never even considered that made him seem so… normal were everywhere; a messy stack of papers, an empty bottle of wine, small statues of animals she had never seen, books not put away in the one bookcase, a shirt strewn across the back of a chair. She was shocked to see a beautiful… painting? along the wall nearest the one side of the bed. It showed what might have been Arus for all she knew. It was a green pasture with brought blue skies and fluffy white clouds. It was a stark contrast to the rest of the scene. When the clouds moved, Allura sat up, blinking. _It’s a_ _live_ _video_ _feed_ _of_ _Arus…!_

She eyed Lotor, but the way he didn’t acknowledge her made her feel like she might as well not even be present. Her frowning made him finally looked at her, smiling.

“I’m giving Torzak instructions. He will personally be keeping watch at my father’s cell so nothing goes south while we’re… busy,” he said pointedly. “And he will be relaying information to everyone else. As much as I want to stay in here with you for the next day or two, we still have a very limited time before things get a bit tricky. I need to oversee much myself if this is going to work at all.”

He returned the tablet to the table and moved back to the bed. He stood watching her, and she began to grow a little self conscious. Allura was laying on her back, leaning on her elbows, one leg bent, the other mostly stretched out. It was then that the princess realized what a dream come true this must look to him; her relaxed in his personal bed, wearing her pilot’s suit, waiting for him to come and touch her.

Allura reached into her hair, pulling at the pins securing the updo. Her tresses fell out and cascaded down around her shoulders. He groaned at the sight.

“I’m waiting, _my prince_ ,” she barely managed to finish saying before he was on top of her.

Lotor wasted no time in kissing her positively senseless.

His hand pulled her other knee to bending, and pushed them both apart so he could settle between them. He pulled away from her lips, breathing heaving, and whispered into her ear.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long, my lioness. I wouldn’t want to disappoint you.” She could hear the smirk in his tone.

“You could always make it up to me, my _psae’tus_.”

Lotor groaned again, into her ear, and then pulled his head back to look her in the eye. He _was_ smirking, but his eyes were wild.

“Where did you learn that?”

She giggled. “I was teaching myself Drule, remember? I may have decided on a few words I felt would be relevant to our _**relationship**_ ,” she said, emphasizing the word.

Allura watched as he took an excited breath in.

“My _**betrothed**_ …,” he whispered mimicking what she said, in Common. “I seem to remember you being angry with me before I woke. As reluctant as I am to bring that back up, I am a bit concerned, Allura.”

“It’s fine, we’re fine. After speaking with Torzak, I realized that I am not as powerless in this situation as I had felt, and that we’re going to be making many compromises. One of yours will be your harem.”

Allura tapped his nose with a finger.

“I did mention I would not be partaking of that any longer,” he said with a little more sass than she was expecting.

“Slavery in any capacity is not something I will be tolerating as your queen, Lotor.” She watched his mood grow dark.

“I am very aware of your feelings on the matter. It won’t be a quick shift, my sweet. There are many considerations, other parts of the Drule Empire to deal with, but we shall deal with everything, _together_.” He paused. "Perhaps I should be thanking Torzak profusely, he was caught up in that dream like we were. It would seem he certainly played a part in events...," he trailed off, and then looked back at her. “Please, say it again.”

“Say what?”

“Psae’tus _.”_

She smiled at him. “My drule prince, my psae’tus, my prince consort…. _”_

The look he gave her was like a fire being ignited.

Leaning in, he quickly kissed her neck up to her chin. Then he hungrily took her lips into his. It was clear he was a bit beyond being tender. She realized she was pushing all his buttons and he was close to just ravishing her without thought. It made her stomach flutter. It had never occurred to her how much power she really had over his attitude and feelings, and how much he had always been holding back.

Allura grasped at his back, and ran her nails down his side. He moaned and pulled back, ripping his shirt off and throwing his long gloves with it to the floor. He leaned back into her, and whispered into her neck.

“Do that again.”

She did, and he once more moaned, this time she could feel it against her neck. The princess then ran both of her hands down his back with her nails, and he lightly nipped at her neck in response.

He began to grind against her. His hands were roaming, and she felt herself blushing hard as he was palming her breast through her suit. She had never felt touched so completely at once. The fluttering in her stomach had turned into and intense heat, and her blood was rushing to her ears. Allura was wondering if she should do anything. Wrapping her legs around him seemed like a good idea.

The action made him press harder against her. Now she wanted that blasted suit off!

“Lotor… help me with my flightsuit,” she whispered against his ear. He had moved his mouth from her neck and had begun to nibble at her.

“As you wish,” he said as he stopped his grinding and pulled up.

He reached around to where he remembered her pulling at the zipper in the illusion, and yanked it down. He peeled the whole thing off her, including her under things. He settled between her legs again, looking down at her with a smoldering gaze and bit his lip.

“Even more beautiful than in the dream,” he said and she continued to blush furiously.

His hands moved to her knees, and slowly slid down her pale thighs. He was looking down when he started rubbing circles right under her hip. That touch, and the fact that her legs were spread wide in front of him, was sending sensations all throughout her.

“I still cannot believe after all this time you are finally accepting me….” He murmured to himself and the words made her a little sad.

“I’m sorry, I-I just…,” she said, a lump forming in her throat. His eyes shot up to hers.

“No, do not apologize, I was a terror to you and it was my fault. But we will be changing all of that, starting tonight….” he trailed off and bent down between her legs.

Before she could respond, his warm tongue touching her made her gasp loudly. He laughed, and the vibration made her bite her lip. She felt him flick at her, and then he leaned back.

“You really don’t need much encouragement right now, my love. You are… very ready for me,” he purred out and Allura had never felt so embarrassed in her waking life. She covered her face with her hands.

Lotor laughed heartily as he laid back down gently on top of her. She felt his hands on her wrists, and he slowly pulled her arms away from her face.

“Don’t be shy for your psae’tus…,” he said in a very husky voice before he kissed her.

His hands left her wrists, and she let her arms fall to the bed. She felt him glide his fingers down her sides and to her hips. Breaking the kiss, he leaned back to look at her, a slight grin on his face.

“Allura… relax,” he said softly. She wasn’t sure what he was talking about, but one of his hands moved from her hip and a moment later felt a smoothness rubbing against her. Her eyes went wide.

“Relax,” Lotor purred at her, and she took a deep breath and tried her best to calm her muscles everywhere.

She could feel the rubbing go lower, and a pressure against her. His thumb on her inner thigh started to rub at her leg, and her breathing calmed more at the motion.

He pushed little bit more, and she could feel him easing himself inside of her. It felt odd, and a little painful. After a pause, he pushed farther inside, and she felt his other thumb begin to stroke in that spot that made her melt in the dream. It sent sparks across her body, and she closed her eyes. Lotor was still, moving nothing but that thumb.

It only took a few moments before she felt that now familiar warmth building and she gripped the sheets. Panting from the circular motions he made against her, Allura was unconsciously widening her legs farther apart as she felt herself nearing a climax. She heard Lotor groan something she didn’t know in Drule, and he moved to push deeper inside.

Right before her release, he stopped and eased his body back down closer to her. Her eyes flickered open briefly as Lotor leaned in to kiss her. She responded by pushing her tongue into his mouth, and they licked and kissed at one another. When he pulled back slightly, she felt him start to slowly pull out of her, and then thrust back in, deeper. She gasped, and he grinned wickedly before bringing his lips to hers.

While his movements burned a little from the sudden feeling she was not used to, it also felt enjoyable in a way she had never experienced before. With him leaned over her, the back and forth movement felt a bit similar to the one he had done with his thumb. She could feel it slowly bringing her back towards a climax, erasing the strangeness of the new sensation of him inside of her.

Lotor grabbed on of her legs and moved it up. She responded by wrapping her other leg around his back. His movements shook her under him, and when he kissed her neck, she felt like she might explode from the emotions dancing in her heart. She’d never felt so close to anyone before, not even with him in that dream.

The princess grasped at his back again. He was sweaty, and he began to breathe hard in her ear.

“Gods, I can’t contain myself, I’ve wanted this for so long…,” he rasped, and she could hear a touch of whine in his voice.

“Don’t hold back,” she murmured before kissing his cheek and digging her nails into his back. He responded by thrusting harder into her. He pinned one of her shoulders down with a hand, but the other was on her neck before he kissed her fully.

She pulled her lips from his. “I’m so close, please don’t stop, my psae’tus….”

He groaned in response, and moved his hand from her neck to attempt to rub at her above his thrusting as much as he could. The touching he managed was more than enough, and she felt herself gripping his sides as she panted out his name.

Lotor laughed, and kept going. He said something to her, but she didn’t hear. All she was aware of was her climax and the slight pain of his movements.

When she started to calm, she felt him take a few deep, long thrusts into her as he groaned her name against her shoulder. He stopped moving, holding still and merely breathing hard against her skin.

It was then that the pain of their union hit her, and she was torn between gently holding him, and throwing him off her so she could find his bathroom. She opted to hold him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him close to her, and he chuckled as he moved to kiss her cheek before putting a soft kiss on her lips.

Pulling back, he leaned on his hands over her, smiling. She returned the look, and ran one of her hands along his ear and cheek. Closing his eyes, he managed to have an even more content look as she pet his face.

He opened his eyes slightly, and pulling himself off and out of her, laid down next to her. Allura snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arms around her, and leaned his chin on her head. He held her for a while, before she pulled back a little.

“Lotor… I think I need to... to...”

He smirked at her and pointed to the door that wasn’t the one they had entered through. Allura hobbled up as best she could off the bed and all but threw herself into the bathroom and shut the door behind herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Vrepit Sa


End file.
